dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Case 8-4: The Butcher
Starts: Immediately after Case 8-3: Jessie's Discovery The quickest way to the Meat Processing Area requires the Maintenance Tunnel Key - head down the stairs next to the Paradise Plaza restrooms and take the White Sedan. If Frank doesn't have the key, head out across the Leisure Park and use the Convertible. Introduction to Larry cutscene Walking into the Meat Processing Area, Frank finds Carlito being hung up on a conveyor by Larry Chiang, a Chinese butcher who is obsessed with his new source of fresh meat. He wants to grind Carlito up. Larry: You just wait right there, sir. In a moment, you can try the best ground meat you've ever tasted. Frank: Whoa... Ground? Wait a minute. Listen. I had something else in mind... Larry: Zombies are no good! I can't serve my customers spoiled meat like that. I... have a reputation to uphold! Trust me. I'm a butcher! I've got the best meat in town!Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). :Larry turns on the meat grinder and Carlito's meat hook starts to move toward the conveyor belt }} Battling Larry align=right } Larry doesn't initially see Frank as an enemy, and will simply stand where he is until Frank attacks him.Dead Rising: Saint Achievement Walkthrough by Yuka Takeuchi Fan, GameFAQs, (December 17, 2009). Larry has the following attacks: Keep Frank's distance and use the hanging meat as cover when Frank needs to eat. Watch out for thrown items - including the cattle carcasses. Sub-machine guns and shotguns are great at dropping Larry's health, but if Frank gets in close a katana will quickly kill the butcher - although Frank will have to watch out for his Meat Cleaver. The Small Chainsaw will quickly kill Larry in a couple of hits.Russell, Brad, Dead Rising FAQ/Walkthrough, cheatcc.com (July 25, 2007) Whenever Larry pauses to sharpen his knives this allows Frank to hit him.Walkthrough - Dead rising guide, cheatsguru.com. ; Sledgehammer As with the True Eye cult leader Sean Keanan, most of Larry's attacks will completely miss Frank while Frank is using the sledgehammer's primary attack and is in swing animation. But Larry is more versatile than the cult leader. Larry cannot hit Frank with his knives if Frank stands directly in front of him while you tap the X button with the sledgehammer. Frank should be able to finish him quickly with just a sledgehammer.Dead Rising Walkthrough Strategy Guide, Lunabean.com.Paterson, J, Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by JPaterson, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006). ; Food and weapons in the Meat Processing Area There are a few weapons and food in the Meat Processing Area: * Cleavers and Push Brooms. The Push Brooms aren't too useful but Cleavers will help a bit. * Two cartons of milk near one of the Cleavers and another carton of milk to the side. * Behind the Meat Grinder are some Sausage Racks that take about the same amount of damage as the Small Chainsaw, but Larry will likely hit Frank as Frank recovers.}} Carlito dies Carlito is dying, but still won't give up any information - and insists that his plan still hasn't been stopped. Just before he finally dies, he hands Frank a locket and asks him to deliver it to Isabela Keyes. :Frank grabs Carlito's shoulder Frank: That doesn't excuse what you've done! But I promise the Santa Cabeza story will be told... But I need the password. (shakes Carlito) Hey... Hey! Hey! Stay with me! Give me the computer's password! :Carlito laughs Carlito: Hey... Aren't zombies great? I mean, all they do is eat, and eat, and eat. Growing in number... Just like you good red white and blue Americans. It's not over. Not yet... Frank: (shakes Carlito) Speak! Speak, dammit! What do you mean "it's not over"!? Carlito: I'm sorry, Isabela... :Carlito removes his locket Carlito: Give this... to my sister... :Carlito dies Frank: Hey... Shit!}} Larry's Meat Cleaver will now reappear in this area like all the other unique boss weapons. The Facts: Memories begins on Day 3, September 21 at 10:00 pm in Carlito's hideout. Trivia * The song during the battle with Larry is "On a Mission" by Hostile Groove.Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). * Larry is the last chance to achieve "Psycho Collector" and "Punisher" achievements.Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by oceanshoreview, GameFAQs, (August 31, 2008). * Carlito ironically dies in a meat locker when his crusade started over a project to create more meat for Americans.Rorie, Matthew Gamespot Gameguide Dead Rising, Gamespot Images Dead_Rising_Butcher.jpg Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(2).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(3).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(4).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(5).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(6).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(11).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(12).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(16).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(17).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(18).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(19).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(22).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(23).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_(26).png Dead_rising_case_8-2_the_butcher_if_only_i_had_a_clue.png|'Isabela': Frank? I've been trying every password I can think of, but I haven't had any luck so far. If I only had some sort of clue... Notes See also External links